And So It Begins
by UrNotFukinKstew
Summary: After an unexpected one night stand a small out come helps Edward turn his life completely around and except this small gift.


**A/N- I do not own Twilight just the painful sun burn that my shoulders are currently sporting.**

**This was just a small idea that popped into my head the other morning when I dragged my ass out of bed and managed to get it down quickly. Yay for me.**

**Thanks to Steph byrd009 for beta'ing this for me on the quickie. I love you my ice lover!**

**Also to Meagan. Bitch always has my back and was kinda rubbing it for me as I wrote this because I got about halfway through and almost wanted to trash it, but she liked it so I kept going.**

**Last but not least to my other Steph twilightbyus She preread some of this while I writing this, even tho she I knew she was going to flip about it right away. Also because she is just awesome and is my new beta on something that I am working on that will start being posted at the beginning of July. The first 2 chapters are all good and ready to go and I have a feeling she will be holding my hand thru the whole thing.**

**So with out further yapping here it is...  
><strong>

**Edward**

Time for school again. Thank god for Senior year. I couldn't wait until I was done with all this bullshit. Gone and away at college, as far from this little fucking town as possible. I am planning to apply to as many East Coast schools as possible. My family would be able to live. Yeah, I'll admit that I'll miss them, but I am just so sick of this rainy shit hole.

This summer had been a blast. One for the fucking records, where I did nothing at all and yet everything. Traveled with my brothers, took the boat out, partied, and fucked my way through the day. Tanya had been chasing me all through high school and finally one day over the summer, after a few drinks, I gave into her. Tight ass pussy, been fucking her everyday since. She's all about the whole girlfriend/boyfriend bullshit but I am not having that. Fuck those stupid titles everyone is all overjoyed about. I'm not doing that shit. Everyone knows we are what we are, why should anything else need to be said?

Now, I know that Tanya is no forever thing, hell no. But she seems to think this is going to be something that works out. I'll just keep the secret to myself for now and in a year we will be going our separate ways. No biggie.

Thinking of her right now does however make me miss summer nights already of her staying over. I love morning sex; nothing like the female wetness to stick my cock in as soon as I wake up to ease the morning wood. I don't know how I did with out for so long last year. This morning my hand got a cramp while stroking it out, and this shit sucks.

I think that last year I got laid a total of twice. Don't ask me how the fuck that happened, but I am never going to go back to that shit. Believe it or not, I am a much more pleasant person now with my regular release happening. The first one was Jessica Stanley, no surprise there. Girl has slept her way to the top. That was just too easy. Next was Jessica's friend Lauren. Typical teenage looking blonde, tried playing hard to get, but wasn't hard enough. That was okay, I prefer brunettes anyway.

Brunettes. Oh shit. Bella Swan.

So okay, there were three. I have no idea how I could have forgotten that one. That night was totally and completely unexpected. The quite and shy little Isabella. It was a party the first night of spring break in March. Tyler Crowley's parents were dumb enough to be out of town the first night of break, so of course we all took advantage of the house. Little Swan never was one to appear at social gatherings, always into her books and working her little ass job at Newton's. But she was there that night. There and enjoying herself just as much as anyone else. Drinks where flowing, people were dancing, then she started dancing. The way that she moved her hips was WOW. I was not able to stop myself from grinding up behind her. One song turned to three. Three songs turned to a make out session. That then turned to her limp underneath me from the screaming orgasm I gave her.

I definitely would be able to do that again. But I doubt it. After that night we went basically back to normal. We said hellos in passing and smiled every once in a while. Then at the end of the school year, she started avoiding me like the plaque. No more "hi's", no more smiles. Hell, I didn't even get a glance of those beautiful chocolate brown eyes anymore.

I figured it just had something to do with her dad. Someone probably found out and she got in trouble or some shit. Fuck, her dad is police chief. But then I am sure that I would have found myself in trouble some way or another. But I didn't, so who knew what us up her ass? Hell, I didn't care anymore. Not even sure if I ever really did. It's been six months since that happened, and I have been way over that shit. It was a new year and I was starting out way differently then I was last year.

Hell, I was even on my way to pick up Tanya and give her a ride to school. She was on the way there, so why the hell not? It's making her happy, which then later in the day will make me happy. So it's a win, win.

Once I pulled up to her house, she made no hesitation to take her time. I had to wait for fucking ever for her to finish getting ready. After I felt like I had been there forever, my phone went off from a text from Emmett.

"**Dude where are you bro?**"

"**Waiting on Tanya's ass**."

"**Get your ass here!**"

Then she finally made her appearance. Thank fucking god; it took long enough.

"Hi sweetie!" She was all chipper getting into the car. Then leaned across the seat to give me a peck on the cheek. Sentimental shit.

"Took you fucking long enough." I scuffed and pulled back out on the street, hitting the gas pedal to go as fast as the speed limit would allow me to get us there. At this rate, we were probably going to be late and that is not how I want to start of the year on the first day.

"Hair emergency."

I took a deep breath to hold back from her. Like I give a crap about her hair. Damn girls and their hair, and their makeup, and their clothes, and their nails. I'll never understand the creatures. Ever.

The remainder of the ride was awkwardly silent. I sighed a sigh of relief when we finally pulled into the school and had a few minutes to spear before the first bell went off. I parked my car and located my brother's jeep, with him still standing by it with his girlfriend Rose. Crazy bitch, that one there.

I waited, impatiently for Tanya to check herself out in the mirror before she was finally ready to get out of the car. When she eventually got out, we made our way over to where Emmett was standing.

"Hey." I leaned on the jeep next to them.

"Finally." Rose glared at me.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked.

"We have been standing out here forever, waiting for your slow ass."

"Hey, don't blame me. I am not the one who took all damn morning worrying about my fucking hair." I gave a glance to Tanya.

"What?" She looked back at me.

"Well Edward, maybe you should learn to take some time on that mop." Rose flung back at me while Tanya reached up and trying to run her hand through my hair, but I flinched back not letting her. I couldn't help that my hair had a mind of its own and could not be tamed in any way. It went every fucking way and I kind of liked it like that.

"Whatever. Are you fuckers ready to get this damn day over with?" I started towards the school.

"More like the year." Emmett responded.

"No kidding." I think that, that was the best part of being a triplet; my brothers and I were all going through the same thing as once and had each other to help on another through everything.

Where were some of the last out of the parking lot, with only a few others scatter around. The warning bell rang just as we made our way inside the front door.

That was when I heard Rose gasp.

"Holy shit," Tanya said just barely above her breath. When I looked up I saw what it was all about.

Bella Swan. She had gotten really fat. Except she wasn't. It was all in her stomach.

Bella. Bella was pregnant.

**Bella**

You can do this.

You can do this.

You have to do this.

These were the mottos that I had been repeating in my head all morning. I was beginning to believe that I was going to be okay, but that was until I saw Edward come into the school doors and notice my belly. I am sure he would not figure it out, but still. Right now my father's home schooling offer was sounding better and better.

But I wanted to finish my senior year as normal as I could. I was currently in the office, putting the final touches on when I would be taking my leave. The school was going to give me a few weeks off before and after the birth.

Holy shit. I am about to become a single teenage mother.

I have that thought every day, and I never get used to it. I don't think that I ever will get used to it until she gets here.

She. Her. I just found out the sex of the baby the other day. It did amp up my excitement more. My dad cried. Poor man. He is freaking out that he is too young to be a granddad. But it's happening. There was no way that I was going to "get rid of it". I would not have been able to live with myself for doing that. Adoption was already out of the picture. I was not going to carry a child for nine months, form a bond with it, only to give it away. She is mine.

My father almost had a heart attack when I had to tell him that I was pregnant. My mother cried, and then came up here for a week to visit and has been coming back once a month since then, to help me get baby ready. My father would have no idea what to do for that.

I will admit, that even with my family's amazing ability to stand behind me with all this, I do feel a bit lonely. But then again, that is what I get for having a one nighter with Edward freaking Cullen. First party I even go to and I get knocked up. Yay for me. The only reason that I went was just because of Angela. At that time she was just beginning to talk to Ben and he was going, so she wanted to go as well. Too many beers, and you know what happened. My big six-month pregnant belly is my proof.

My parents and Ang are the only ones who know who the father is. And they are sworn to secrecy. Luckily, no one else suspects who the father is, and I bet that he is too dumb to figure it out. But that's okay. She is mine and he doesn't have to been here for it. I am sure that if he were to find out, he would be running away in the opposite direction. And then there is his little arrangement with nasty ass Tanya, who was sure to talk around school, like they were more than it really was. Of course he didn't talk about it, so no one really knows what is going on. No one really knows if it's true or not, but she is still a nasty ass.

Okay that statement is only half true. But you have to excuse my hormones. They are raging these days.

I finally wrap it up in the office to make my way to my first call, getting there right before the bell rings.

I don't even have to look at the people in the room. I can feel all their eyes on me. I know what they are thinking. "Bella Swan? Quiet little bookworm is knocked up?" And they are trying to put the puzzle together. But they never will. It's the last thing that they all suspect.

I find an empty seat towards the back of the class and get what I might need. This is when I realize that I am going to have a very uncomfortable few months. My belly isn't yet hitting the desk, but I am sure that it won't take long until it's a tight fit. Not to mention how hard these chairs are going to be on my back.

I accidentally groan out loud, which then draws attention to whomever is in front of me. They turn around, probably wondering why the hell I am making noises.

Shit.

It's Emmett. The "father" of my unborn child's brother. This is going to be a long few months.

"You okay there, momma?" He nonchalantly asks me.

His words take me by surprise. Like it's nothing. I expect them to piss me off, but they actually don't.

"Yeah." I force a smile up at him and expect him to turn around and go back to whatever it is that giant oversized boys do. But he doesn't.

"You glow. You know that?" He says.

"I'm sorry?" Unsure of what the hell he is talking about.

"You. You're glowing. You know from like the pregnancy or whatever. I hear it can do that to people. And it's defiantly doing it to you. It's pretty." He gives me a big cheesy grin.

"Thanks." This is when I decided that I might like him. Emmett and I have never really been buddy buddy friends, but we never hated each other or anything. When we have classes together, we talk. Hell, we have even done quite a bit of class projects together. I think that he is scared to let some people know his secret. Most people think of him to just be some big, dumb football player, that barely coasts through school. When really, he is very smart and he hides it. Whatever; this is high school, some people do that crap. But he is a fun guy, always quick with a crazy joke, and it makes some of my work easier when we partner up. So no complaint here.

"How far are you?" He asks another question.

"Umm," I debate whether or not to tell. But there is no point. When I take my leave people will be able to do the math. "Six months."

"What's the sex?"

"She is a girl." I can't help the big smile that sticks to my face whenever I think about her. "Elizabeth."

**Edward**

I roll over and smash my face in my pillow, which still smells like Tanya's strong ass vanilla shampoo. She stayed pretty late last night. I had some major stress to release, and she was willing to help me out. But of course why wouldn't she; that is like her, trying to be attached to my fucking hips and I am starting to get a little sick of it. But my brother Emmett, has been acting a little odd lately and won't tell me what the fuck is going on. Jasper swears he has no idea what it is either, because Em won't share with him. We never hide shit, but hopefully he will get over his hissy fit and tell me here soon. If I get one more sad look in his eyes at me, I am going to lose it.

School has been back up and going for a few weeks now. As always, not to brag, but this learning shit just comes natural to me, so I do great. We are starting to go through colleges to apply for, and I am starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Emmett's kicking ass in football as always. He is probably using whatever it is that he is pissed off at me for, to fuel the anger out on the field. Whatever makes him happy. Jasper and his jumping little girlfriend Alice, are dead set on going to college together and I am thinking that they will just stay in Seattle.

I'm just going to fly away. As each week goes by, I get more and more anxious.

That's not the only thing that's nuts, as the weeks go by. Watching Bella Swan grow is insane. Forks is a small ass town. It's not unheard of for teen pregnancies, we all know that. Fucking MTV has made sure of that, but there is something about watching this one girl. It's like a growing balloon blossoming, or some shit. There is an excitement to her about it. Which I have no idea how she could be so excited. It's insane. She's young, and now she is going to be stuck here forever. From what I hear, no one even knows who the hell the father is either.

Poor girl. I also don't think that she is too keen about all the attention it gets her. I just leave her alone about it. I don't need to touch a growing belly. Fuck, I think I even saw Emmett the other day trying to feel it kick or some shit. Pussy boy.

This morning, I am skipping out on Tanya. She can waste her own time in front of the mirror. I am sick of waiting so long. She knows what time I am going to be there for her. Is it that hard to be ready at that moment? No, I don't think so.

I pull up to the parking lot, and find quite an interesting sight. Emmett, Rose, and Bella are all standing by the front, talking. Rose's hand is on Bella's giant belly, feeling it. While Emmett is beaming down at it, with pride on his face. I am starting to get extremely confused with his attachment to this.

From a distance, I here Rose coo at the bulge and Bella's little giggle. Then it's gone. Her face is replaced with discomfort and her face almost looks painful, as his hands go straight to her back.

"Bells, are you okay?" Emmett rushes next to her.

"Yeah," it comes out of her as a whimper. "She's just moving and it's hitting everything else inside of me."

Just then, Emmett gets in front of her and bends down to be face level with the belly. "Hey there little girl. Now Elizabeth," He paused and puts on hand on her stomach. It's such a private and intimate moment, that even while being fifty feet away, I feel like I am totally invading it. "Now you have to be careful with mommy! When you do that too much, you hurt her. It scared the heck out of Uncle Emmett when she starts hurting like that, so lets do me a solid and be more careful where you let those feet kick. Okay?" Then his hand rubs her belly.

I stare in total shock. What the hell is going on with him? Uncle Emmett? Why the hell is he calling himself that to Bella's baby? Just as I am about to approach them, I see Alice and Jasper coming to them, so I hang back again to watch some more.

"Hey Bella," Alice pipes up.

"Hello Alice. Jasper."

"Bella. So what's going on over here?" Jasper asks.

"Just playing with Lizzie." Emmett responses.

"Em, you do realize that you can't play with an unborn child right?" I can hear Jasper's eye roll.

"Whatever, I can too. She responds to me. Watch." He leans back over and puts his hand back on the belly. "Hey Lizzie, it's Emmie. Can you hurry and come out of there so we can play face to face?" His face makes a big grin and Bella starts laughing. "See Jazz, I told you so."

"She kicked?" Alice starts jumping.

"Every time Emmett talks to her, she does." Rose puts her hands around his waist.

"How far are you again?" Alice asks her.

Bella's face falls and she give a quick sad look over to Emmett and Rose. "Seven months."

"A Christmas baby!" Alice chirps up.

Seven months. Why does that not add up to me? Seven months ago was in March. Seven months ago was when her and I got together. Seven months. _No way_. Everything starts hitting me like a fucking train. Emmett's weird behavior, his actions towards Bella and the child. Her odd behavior towards me at the end of the school year last year. It was because she had just found out.

_Holy. Shit._

Bella was seven months pregnant. And I am probably about eighty percent sure that that child might be mine. And she never told me.

Bella

Emmett knew. I don't know how the hell he did, but that fucker figured it out. He obviously knew about what happened with Edward and me that night. The little shit just figured it out, and approached me one day about it. I couldn't lie to him. He had this cute little face of excitement. As soon as I told him it was true, he was literally jumping up and down.

I got him to promise not to tell Edward. I didn't want that. I knew what he was like and he would only be pissed and leave us anyway. This way was easier. Emmett didn't agree with me, but he understood why I thought all this. I was just trying to do what I thought was best for my daughter and me.

I did allow him to tell his girlfriend, Rose. She came around very easily. I could tell she could get a real kick of watching Emmett with me. Well, more like Emmett and my meteor stomach. It was amazing the response that the baby had to him. It was like she knew her uncle already. Even though she was not going to have her father in her life, I was going to allow her this. Emmett still hints to me everyday that he wants me to tell. Rose thinks that he just really wants to share it with his parents, because he thinks that after the upset of it all, they will be happy to be there for me and help. This was my thinking, I didn't want to cause anyone else to get upset over this. I had a plan and I was sticking to it.

I am taking a few weeks off to have her and be with her. Then I am coming back to school. My dad's friend Sue is going to watch her during the day for me while I go to school and work. My best friend Jacob is going to help me after school so I can do school work. Then when college comes around, my mother is dying for me to go and live with her. She'll be my live-in babysitter, so I can go to school down in Florida.

When I told Emmett about my moving, I swear I thought that he was going to cry. He doesn't like the idea of his niece being so far away. Boy is in love and attached to the little girl already, and he has only known about her for a few weeks. Crazy boy has even showed up to my house with bags of new baby clothes. Rose laughed the whole time he showed each piece to me. She said that he was impossible to reign in. Apparently on that shopping trip, he was worse than Alice.

Alice and Jasper don't know. But something tells me that they sense it. It's a bit freaky, but I am just going to keep to myself unless they bring it up. I can tell that its hard for Emmett to not tell his brother. But I am not saying a damn thing until they confront me about what they know. Which makes times like right now, kind of hard.

Emmett's playing with my stomach again, Rose is rolling her eyes, Jasper looks a bit freaked out, and Alice is just bubbling with joy as always.

However, I am getting tired of standing here and am ready to go squeeze myself into a desk, to just sit for a second. Rose must see the tired look on my face, because she links her arm to mine, and starts to help me wobble my way into the school. We don't make it that far, before someone is in front of us blocking our way. Everyone stops abrupt in their tracks.

He's staring straight at me. Or through me. He looks pissed; his eyes are like daggers burning holes into my body.

This cannot be good.

He looks down at my belly for a few seconds and then back up to me, right in the eyes.

Then I see it. He knows. Somehow he figured it out. But how?

"Is… Is she… Am I… Damnit Bella." He pauses to pinch the bridge of his nose. When he looks up, the anger in his eyes is now replaced with sadness. I feel Rose's arm tighten around mine. "Is it mine?"

I can't look at him anymore. I let my head drop to my to my chest. I feel Emmett's hand being rubbed on my back.

I begin to bite my lip from nerves and slowly nod my head.

Looks like the truth has caught up with me.

Rose tenses up next to me, and in wonder, I look up and see Edward taking a step towards me. I freeze, wondering what the heck he is going to do. His hand reaches out ever so slowly, and places it on the side of my stomach. My heartbeat picks up so quick, that I am surprised that I am not passing out.

Then, just like the little squirt that she is, Elizabeth kicks his hand in response.

I heard him gasp.

"Hi, little girl."

Edward

A daughter. Holy shit. I have a daughter. Bella is carrying my child.

When I thought about it, I couldn't be mad at her from not telling me. Hell, I don't blame her at all. But after watching my brother interact with her, and then when I realized that it was mine, I only felt one thing; jealously. That was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be bonding with the child and calming Bella down.

The moment my hand rested on her swollen stomach and I felt that kick, I was filled with nothing but pride and amazement. Part of me was in there. My heart swelled up with so much joy, that I almost fell to my knees right then. It was such an intense moment.

I wanted to be mad at my brother for not telling me the moment that he found out. But he was right; it was not his secret to tell. But he was so full of pride. Finally, someone will be around for him to play with all the time. He couldn't wait. Alice was already out shopping every weekend and took over a guest room in my house to turn into a nursery.

My parents. They on the other hand, took a few days to get used to the idea. Of course they were scared shitless about the whole thing, but after about a week, they came around and were getting used to the idea of having a baby around. Hell, I myself am still scared as hell, but I need to step up to the plate.

Bella and I have been talking everyday and trying to work this out. She knew that I hated this place and am ready to get the hell out, and this is why she didn't tell me. I went to her house a week after I figured it out, to pick her up and bring her over to my house for dinner. I thought that her father was going to cut my balls off right there. Somehow I made it out of there alive.

When my mother first saw Bella walk in the room, she instantly started crying. Mom instantly hugged it and we almost had to pry her off. After those nights it was like this was all meant to be. Mom adored Bella. Hell, with everything going on, I think I was beginning to as well. I was trying to do the best that I could in this situation. Help her around school. Drive her places, and she came over all the time.

Tanya was the worst person to deal with in all of this. She was not taking it well at all. I saw the glares that she would shoot at Bella. Secretly, I think that she wished that she could push her down the stairs or something. That worried the hell out of me. My baby was in there and that is who she wanted to hurt. Thankfully Tanya was never alone around Bella. One of my brothers or their girlfriends were usually with her. I think that they felt it too.

When Tanya first found out, she came up to me trying to throw the biggest bitch-fit ever. She was demanding all these answers from me. First off, we hadn't even started whatever this was back then. Second, we still are not anything. Then, she actually thought that I was going to choose her over Bella and the baby. Yeah fucking right.

Yeah, it was hard for me to get used to the idea of this. Especially when I have had a lot less time to get used to it than Bella has, but I am trying. I am trying to do the right thing for the first time in my fucking life. I need to do this. I need to do this for Elizabeth.

Damn, the grin that appears on my face every time that name comes around. That little girl loved me. Hell, I could tell already. She might not be here yet, but even Bella tells me. Every time that I am around, she gets all squirmy and kicks. I know that it drives Bella nuts and is really uncomfortable, but she deals with it and lets me enjoy feeling her.

Which is what we are doing right now. It was one of the few nights that Bella was over for dinner. Her father worked late some nights, and my mom didn't like Bella home alone. She's just hitting the beginning of her eighth month and she was so big, I thought that she was going to pop any day. My dad doesn't think that there is anyway that she is going to make it full-term.

So, here we are today lounging around my parents living room, Bella on one side of the couch and me on the other, rubbing her feet. Yes, I am doing that. They are killing her these days. Another thing that I notice, is her glowing. She may be uncomfortable almost every minute of the day, but she is okay with it, because it's for our daughter.

I can feel my heart overflowing with love, as I just watch her. Her hand is grazing over where Elizabeth is, and her eyes are closed with a slight smile on her lips.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" She looks up at me. Nothing but happiness in her eyes.

"You, what's going through that beautiful head of yours?"

"Just thinking about her. I wonder what she looks like." She smiles at me. But I know that answer.

"She is going to look just like her mother." I smile back at her. "With your chocolate eyes and brown hair. Just a tiny little you running all over the place. She's going to be beautiful."

Bella laughs at me. She actually laughs like I am kidding. "Oh you are so off, Cullen." I love it when she calls me that. It means she is being playful with me. "She is going to be more of her dad. She's going to have your green eyes, and hair color. Hopefully not how unruly it is, so hopefully she will get my hair texture but other then that, she will be all you. But I want her to have my nose and your cheekbones. Then, your mother's figure."

"You think that this is how it's going to happen?" I set her feet down and scoot up towards her.

"Yes, if she looks anything like you, there is no way that she can't be beautiful."

I swear I love this woman now. I beam back at her. She's too amazing for me, but I can't help my excitement from being connected to her in the best way possible.

I scoot even further up. I prop more pillows behind her to sit her up some more, for my next move. Once she is good and comfortable, I slowly stroke her chin with my fingers, like I have found myself doing more and more lately. I just never had gotten the nerve to follow through with what I want. But this time, there is no way that I am backing down.

I lean in and slowly press my lips to hers.

She doesn't pull back. She is actually returning it. I slowly bring my tongue and begin to trace her bottom lip, hoping for entrance. She gives it to me. I begin massaging her tongue with mine. I feel her hands come up to my hair and tangle their way in my crazy hair and pull me closer. Of course I can only get so close.

Before we can get too carried away, I pull back slightly; resting my forehead on hers. One hand had found its way to her stomach and is rubbing.

"Bella," I whisper to her and lean in for another quick kiss.

"What the hell!" I hear a way too excited voice come from behind us. Bella and I both jump.

Fucking Alice.

"Oh my gosh, you too!" She is jumping up and down.

"Alice, knock it off." I basically growl at her.

"What? This just makes it all too perfect! Ahhh. Jasper! Come here!" She yells up the stairs.

I take a second to look down at Bella, and she looks like she is freaking out a bit. I lean down and kiss her forehead. "Its okay. Sshhh." She looks way to tense and it can't be good. I need to get Alice to knock it the hell off. That's when Jasper and Emmett come barreling into the room.

"What babe?" Jasper grabs Alice around the waist.

"Guess what I just walked in on?"

"Alice, seriously, knock it off." I warn her.

"Dude, what happened?" Emmett asks. "Is everything okay with Bella and Lizzie? Bella?" He looks around me.

"Everything is okay, but Alice needs to chill the hell out. I can kiss the mother of my child of if I damn well please."

"Edward." I hear Bella say just barely over a whisper. But then Alice thinks it's the right time to squeal in excitement and Emmett high fives Jasper. They have got to be kidding me. I can barely look away I am in so much shock of their stupidity.

"Edward!" This time Bella is a little louder.

"What is it?" I look down at her and rub her stomach some more.

"Edward, I think my water just broke." In an instant, I just up and there is water all over the couch.

"Dad! Hospital!"

**Bella **

I'm hot. I hurt. I'm not ready. It's too soon.

Edward's dad warned me that she is probably going to come early, but I was not thinking three weeks early, maybe just a few days. My mom is not here. She is supposed to be here for this. Esme, Edward's mom, called her. So she is going to be on the first plane out here, but there is no way she is going to be able to make in time. Somehow I am already six centimeters dilated. They just made it in time to give me the epidural. The doctors don't think that it's going to take much longer, with how fast this is going.

My father is out in the waiting room. I know that there is no way that he wanted to be here and witness his granddaughter coming out of his daughter's vagina. Alice somehow, has him calm out there.

Edward is pacing a damn hole in the hospital room floor, and it's beginning to freak me the hell out and I can't watch it anymore.

"Edward, knock it off." Esme beats me to it.

Best stand-in mother ever.

"What?"

"You can't freak like that right now. This is about Bella, and I can tell that you have her on the edge, so calm the hell down already."

Go Mamma E!

Just then, another contraction hits. It's not too bad, thanks to the drugs. I actually think that Edward is in more pain then me. He is over me trying to make sure that I am okay. I can't help myself. I grab his face and pull him down to me.

"Edward, I am okay, alright? You can calm down. It's going to be okay." I stare into his eyes and wait for him to calm down. After a few moments he nods his head and lets a small smile come on his lips.

What the hell? I'm in labor with his daughter. I pull his lips down to mine and gently kiss him.

That's kind of how the next thirty minutes or so goes. He is trying to hold himself together. Esme is doing all the right things. Rubbing my back when I need it, giving me ice, and words of encouragement.

Next thing I know, the doctors are getting ready and saying that it's time. It's like a whirlwind going on around me. I'm nervous now and somehow Edward has it together. Esme is on one side and Edward is on the other.

"You ready baby?" He asks and I nod. "You can do this." He gives me one last kiss before the doctor starts telling me to push. Which I do.

I push, and push, and push. I scream some, and yell a bit. I feel like I am not getting anywhere, when they finally tell me that I am crowning. All I can think of is, that's it?

I keep pushing. Esme is watching the baby come out, like it's the coolest thing over. I am actually kind of weirded out by that, but I am really not in the position to care. Edward is still up my me; leg in one hand and my hand in the other.

The doctor finally tells me that I just have one more push to go. It's like the finish line is finally here, and I am going to go all out. I give the biggest push possible, that I am sure some of my insides have come out as well.

That's when I hear it. Her cry. My daughter is crying. Well, so is Esme, but Elizabeth's is noticeably louder.

Edward starts smoothing my hair back. "You did it baby. You did so good." My face starts getting pampered with kisses from him. I am beyond tired and so ready to sleep, but not until I meet her.

Just then, the nurse comes and lays a tiny little bundle on my chest. She is perfect. Exactly like I thought.

All Edward. She has his eyes and hair color. A full head of hair and it's even sticking up everywhere. I can't help but laugh at it.

"Hi, baby girl. I'm your mommy and this is your daddy." I look down to her, stroking the head of hair. Just then, Edward leans in and places a big kiss on her head, nose and cheek. It's the sweetest little gesture, but means the world to me.

"Hi Elizabeth. Hi, my baby girl." He beams down at her.

"I told you so." I look to him.

"What?"

"She's all you." I laugh.

He's leans over further, and kisses the top of her head. "Good." Then he looks up at me with so much emotion in his eyes. "Thank you. This is the best thing that anyone could have ever given to me. Thank you for letting me be apart of it, Bella. I love you." Then he kissed me with more passion than I had ever felt.

Only for it to be interrupted by the baby's cry. And so it begins.


End file.
